outlandersfandomcom-20200213-history
Important Locations (Season One)
Oh the places you've been... Can-Town Does this really count as "important?" Really? Well it was the site of the (in)famous Shit Fields of Cantown battle. That's...something. Sitting upon a noxious "river delta" of toxic mud, Can-Town is the last major trade stop heading east out of Cascadia. The remnants of the I-90 pass through the center of town, where the formidable Davenfort looms above the mud and crumbling buildings. One can also find the Doradango Saloon there, run by a woman named 'Riko. Everything within sight of the Davenfort has been laid claim to by the King Cobras, a raider tribe that have made an alliance with Lord Davenfort. To the east, herds of Brahmin roam the otherwise deserted terrain. And, beneath it all live the mysterious Muddite people. Most denizens of Can-Town seem to regard these folk as mere myth, but more experienced travelers know better. Othello This is a town filled with ghouls. It was nominally led by Babushka Kharisma. Notable locations in Othello include the Simmerin' 5 motel (run by Kate Bale), the Hall family's Leperkon general store, and Phenom Marquez' auto shop and race-track frequently used to settle regional raider disputes. It was in Othello that we both competed in the epic Othello Race and, thanks to Skinny Earl, discovered The Secrets of Colstor. After Babushka's secret experiments were revealed, she was driven away from the region to places unknown. Dr. Pazolini also disappeared from Othello at this time. It was also discovered that Babushka had been controlling the citizens of Othello with nanotechnology, but now that she has left, Alder was able to lift her influence from the citizens, allowing them to live in Othello peacefully (as peacefully as you can live anywhere in the Wasteland). They are now nominally led by Brenna Caersicus, leader of the guard. Soap Lake The base of the raider tribe known as the Hot Heads. Once a modest town with an even more modest golf resort known as Lava Links, this base has some of the greenest grass in Cascadia. The Hot Heads use this grass to play a brutal sport that holds the moniker of golf, but bears little resemblance to the original sport. Soap Lake was once home to a facility run by Poseidon Energy Company. Soap Lake was once also home to hot springs which had a restorative effect on any who bathed in the waters, which the Hot Heads took advantage of judiciously. The lake that bordered their base was also remarkably clean and clear, save for a monstrously large eel known as Abaya. A contigent from Freehaven ventured into the lake to hunt the eel, and though they returned victorious, the healing powers of the hot springs mysteriously dispersed not long after the eel's demise. What a shame. Freehaven Vault 6.49 (Rad City) This is the farthest north vault before a radioactive tunnel collapse. The inhabitants of this vault fled north, detonating reactors or nuclear devices behind them as they fled the insects. There is evidence they used advanced laser technology. Vault 6.48 (Water Clock) This vault continues north and has also been abandoned and stripped clean. The power system was an intricate water-clock system that ceased to function, crippling the vault. It is possible with enough knowledge and materials, it can be repaired. Vault 6.47 (Ruined) This vault located to the north along the inter-vault railway has been stripped clean ages ago, most likely from being overrun by monstrous insects. Vault 6.46 (Freehaven) This is the vault that was controlled by Babushka Kharisma. It is pristine, yet empty of all life save the overseer and the human fetuses gestating in the medical bay. It is in such good condition due to the heavy presence of nanotechnology. This nanotech is "ghoulified" which keeps Babushka Kharisma's ghoul-kin alive. It is anathema to actual living tissue. This nanotech was shut down and Vault 6.46 is the temporary home of the group's civilian population. Now that Babushka has been driven away, this vault is the main hub of the new Freehaven settlement, a place where all sorts of rag-tag misfits can live together free from slavery. Vault 6.45 (Ant Colony) This is the vault to the south of 6.46. Along the way the Queen Morrigan was found trapped by an insect predator and freed. The Vault was her home, converted into an ant colony where she reigned as queen in the vault foyer room. Vault 6.44 (The Lab) This is a Vault conquered by the Wiley Wasp, Eugene McKenzie. Currently it is used as a laboratory of sorts for Eugene. The original vault concept was that the vault residents had little control over their own vault, instead anything they did would be reflected in Vault 6.43 which they had no idea was their physical neighbor. Vault 6.43 (Wasp Nest) This is a Vault conquered by the Wiley Wasp, Eugene McKenzie. This was the current staging ground of Eugene's wasp army as well as the home of his thrall, the wasp queen. His insect minions were slowly burrowing to Vault 6.42 so he could realize his dreams of revenge on the Vault that exiled him. Vault 6.42 (Bug City) This is the original home vault of the Wiley Wasp, Eugene McKenzie. He was exiled approximately ten years ago for unethical scientific research and experiments. The residents of this Vault all seem to have a matched insect companion that serves as some sort of symbiotic life partner. Vault 6.41 (Tomb Town) This vault is smaller than the others and is notable because it has been well preserved. This vault has an entirely self contained ventilation system and was equipped with several environmental suits. Analysis of the computer system indicated that this vault may have been related to Edith's vault. Access Tunnel An access tunnel with a currently out of commission railway runs behind all the 6-series vaults. Access to the tunnel is typically through a secret door in each Overseer's office. At the end of the tunnel to the south is a large door which cannot currently be opened. Roslyn A local town east of the 6-series vaults. This was a site of a battle with Babushka's forces. Kootenai Region (Idaho Panhandle) Cord-lane (Renamed Hayden) Originally named Coeur d'Alene, this town was invaded by Lord Kreis' Silver Shirts. Lady Kreis was held prisoner in a resort hotel; however, she and numerous other captives were freed. In the process, the hotel was destroyed. Scrapped Vault This Vault was located somewhere to the northwest of Cord-lane; however it has been reported that it was completed scavenged and scrapped by the forces of Lord Kreis. This new found source of technology and weaponry apparently instigated his rise to power. Charon (Near Bonner's Ferry) This town is the home of the Carved People. There was reason to believe that some of these people were originally vault-dwellers because of the nearby Northern Nursery Vault. It is rumored that the forest in this area can be hostile (possibly the result of Vault-Tec experiments). Northern Nursery Vault This Vault is a seed-bank like repository of vegetation from before the war. It was located near Bonner's Ferry and was remotely controlled by Diana, an overseer/scientist who had her brain transferred into a robo-brain receptacle. Diana formed an alliance with Bob, a sentient tree which developed while physically attached to Harold. With the assistance of Bob, Diana has transformed the Vault and surrounding earth and plant life into a mobile war platform in order to exact revenge on the forces of Lord Kreis as well any humans who do not belong to her carved-people tribe. Southeastern Nursery Vault This Vault was another seed-bank repository and was also the original home of Harold and numerous other orphans. Harold left the Vault and became a ghoul which gave him an unnaturally long life span. He eventually returned to this Vault in order to see Diana. He, she, and Bob then decided to leave the Vault and visit the Northern Nursery Vault. Cascadia Map